gormitifandomcom-20200223-history
Jessica Herleins
Jessica Herleins, nicknamed Jess, is the Lady of Air. Along with Lucas, Toby and Nick they make up the Lords of Nature and fight against the Volcano Gormiti. She is the only girl in the group and extremely girly. Jessica is very optimistic and is the very typical teenage girl that loves to fit in. She is obsessed with fashion, particularly shoes. She is an orange belt in judo like Toby. She likes to go shopping with Gina but puts her Gorm friends first. She is Gina's friend but would leave her immediately to hang out with Nick, Lucas and especially Toby. It is hinted in the series that the only reason she hangs out with Gina is because she is the only girl in the group and doesn't want her friends to think that she only has friends who are boys. She fought with Gina for blaming her for taking Gina's mascot job. Gina tried to explain that she only wanted a hug. Jessica wasn't having any of it though and she caused a fight. However she does care about Gina, despite being rather oblivious to Gina's feelings for Lucas, though not as oblivious as Lucas. She is really pretty which is why she is quite vain. She hates going underground, but hides it from her friends. She dislikes the color orange. She doesn't like giving speeches as they make her nervous, as shown in "The Harvest." She hates feeling left out. She doesn't like to reveal much about herself. In Gorm she's one of the bravest between her friends and she is always willing to help, though she mostly does the faraway attacks as her air powers work better from a distance. She is also the second most physically powerful Lord of Nature after Toby. There are many hints that she is the one who first had a crush on Toby. She mostly called his name when she needed to be rescued. That is why he noticed her. She loves to be right and is very competitive. She laughs at Toby a lot to get his attention. Jessica usually runs after Toby on the way down the stairs to the primal pad. When having to carry someone in gormiti form she always goes for Toby and lets the other air gormiti with her to carry the others/other gormiti with her. Every chance she gets she tries to rescue Toby and be the one rescued by him. She is very supportive to all her friends. She is extremely determined and likes to get her way. Jessica tries to get as much alone time as she can get with Toby. Jessica isn't keen on doing battles without help so she generally asks Toby, Lucas, Nick or Luminos to be with her, although she doesn't hesitate to go alone if she has to. Obviously the lords of nature on ground will be dealt with first. Jessica is always looking over at Toby. She is bossy and always trying to stand next to Toby and talk with him. When talking to the group she looks over at him. She uses any excuse to touch him. When Armageddon was stealing Toby and Lucas' powers she kept hovering above Toby and calling his name out only. Although she doesn't admit it, she is in love with Toby like Gina is in love with Lucas, and is the one who caused him to notice her. Although it's unclear when she developed feelings for Toby. Physical appearance On Earth On Earth, Jessica has pale blonde hair that she wears in a ponytail decorated with feathers. In Seasons 1 and 2, she wears a purple striped dress with pale blue leggings and dark purple boots trimmed with fur. In Season 3, she wears a white shirt and a pink top. Her hair stays the same. In Gorm As the Lady of Air, Jessica takes the form of a winged woman with large wings and feathers. In Season 1, she has long blonde hair, pink butterfly-like wings and has purple armor, pink talons and white feathers on her legs and hands. In Season 2, her hair gets shorter, she has white, bird wings and is dressed in pink, white and turqoise armour. In Season 3, Jessica has falcon-like wings, white hair, blue skin and wears pink, blue and black armour. Powers and Abilities As the lord/lady of Air, Jessica has the power to control all the forces of air and has many air-based attacks. With her wings, Jessica is very fast and agile in the air. She relies on her wings alot, which could probably be her weakness. Her known attacks are: *Power Sphere *Sharp Wings *Feather Darts *Whirlwind *Wind Shooter *Fighting Feathers *Energy Blast *Boomerang Attack * Mind over Wind * Tornado of Light * Energy Vortex * Vortex of Wind * Magic Wave * Lightning Bolts Gallery Sports clothes.png Latest.png Recent.PNG Beach clothes.png Screenshot 2020-01-29-22-33-34.png|Toby Jessica and Nick hypnotised Gormiti i Signori della Natura -05.JPG Category:Lords of nature Category:Characters Category:Air Gormiti